There are many commercial insecticide preparations highly effective against insects. However, it has been amply demonstrated that these preparations are generally extremely lethal even in small quantities and persistent in the food chain. For these environmental concerns it is preferable to seek alternatives devoid of these properties. Unfortunately, alternative choices have not been as effective as desired and also not devoid of the injurious effects on the environment.